


Video Killed the Radio Star

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Rock Band IV, downtime, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rock Band IV comes to Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Killed the Radio Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts).



> Only for you, mific, only for you.

~~~

"Why don't you sing, if you're so picky," Sheppard gripes, and Rodney rolls his eyes. 

"I can't play _everything,_ , Sheppard, you have to do _something_." 

"Then let me play the drums," Sheppard whines, and Rodney sighs heavily, but gives up the sticks. 

"If you screw me up on the rhythm while I'm singing, I _will_ murder you."

"Yeah, no problem, Rodney," Sheppard says, beating on the drum pads arhythmically. Rodney pinches the bridge of his nose. This is going to be painful.

~~~

It turns out that Teyla's actually pretty good at the guitar, and Ronon has natural rhythm that, with his ridiculous speed, translates into the highest drum scores on Atlantis.

Sheppard can manage bass guitar without being too abysmal, and they find out by pure coincidence one day that not only can Lorne whistle, he can sing harmony in tune. Miko rounds out their rock band with a third vocal, and by the time St. Patrick's day rolls around, they've got their stuff pretty well together. It's probably not really anything like being in a real rock band, but it's a hell of a lot better than getting eaten by a Wraith.

~~~


End file.
